pumpkinpie59_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Starr Johnson
Starr Johnson is a superhero in the Kokoro Elementals universe. Kokoro of Optimism, with the power of light and color, she's sassy and a bit over-the-top. She's the rebel of the group, but she loves her sisters over anything else. She's flirtatious, confident, and has trouble with self-control, but her intentions are good, and she's always there for her family and friends. Appearance Starr is a little over the average height. She's a bit chubbier than her sisters in appearance, but she's very muscular. She has dark brown skin and dark red eyes. She has a square face shape. Her black hair is very short and resembles a flapper girl hairstyle. She has full lips and a wide nose that points downward, so you can't see her nostrils if you look at her face-to-face. Starr is bustier than her sisters. She almost always wears dark matte lipstick and shimmery eyeshadow. Starr tends to dress in tight, shimmery dresses. Boots and jewelry are usually present in her outfits. She wears evening gowns while performing. In more casual situations, she wears large t-shirts or sweaters with shorts or leggings. In her Kokoro form, her eyes and hair turn bright yellow. Her hair lengthens and becomes a French twist, while the strands in front of her ears lengthen. She has a typical Kokoro uniform that is yellow with dark red details. She has shorts instead of a skirt. Personality and Interests Starr is an ESTP. She's active and free-spirited, and she's very bold. She's very social and enjoys people. She's manipulative and a natural actress, and she knows exactly how to get what she wants. Starr knows how to act on a whim, and can therefore handle almost anything life throws at her. She can take charge fairly well and is very confident. However, she does have self-control issues. She often does not know when to step back and look at the situation from a different perspective. Starr loves books more than anything. Her favorite genres include adventure, fantasy, sci-fi, and romance. She has admitted that she's not a fan of historical fiction, though there are exceptions. Her favorite novel series is The Arachnotechna Chronicles. Starr also loves conventions and cosplay, and she's a star at it (that was on purpose). Her younger sister, Diamond, helps her make the cosplays. Starr has a talent at doing her hair and makeup, and she prides herself that she's so good at appearing media-accurate. Starr is a jazz singer at many coffee shops. She has a raspy voice that matches the genre nicely. She's passionate about her singing occupation. Despite being flirtatious, she really does believe in the concept of love, and truly wants a lifelong relationship. She firmly resists any man she shows no interest in if they want anything more than casual flirting. She longs for depth in a partner, and she's unsure where to start. Starr's Kokoro energy is charged from her optimism. She's a very happy and energetic individual, so optimism comes naturally to her, but she's also very supportive of all kinds of justice, which doesn't make her very optimistic about the fate of her enemies. This makes her powers lessen, but due to light being such a powerful element, it does not take much away, making her still extremely powerful. Unlike her sister, Night, she has a firm grip on her abilities, and she believes she has full control. Whether she ever will lose control of her extensive ability is yet to be revealed. History She has an unknown past before she was taken in by Hart Inc. All she knows is that she’s an orphan and that Hart Inc. gave her her powers. She was raised to be a super soldier, trained in several martial arts as well as in her own field of elemental manipulation and generation. Relationships Kokoro Shimmer "A bold heart lies within those who are optimistic. Kokoro Shimmer!" -Kokoro Shimmer's speech, post-transformation Using her Kokoro locket, Starr can transform into Kokoro Shimmer with the phrase, "Kokoro Energy, Metamorphose Me!" In her Kokoro form, Starr can not only manipulate and generate light and color like usual, but also gain the abilities to mimic, create portals, and become invisible with her element, as well as transform things into it. In this form, she can also create her own custom whip, which is named the Shimmer Ribbon. Starr cannot transform if she is low on Kokoro Energy, which, for her, would be optimism, which means she has to be optimistic in order to transform. If she is doubtful, her Kokoro Energy level lowers. Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Kokoros Category:Kokoro Elementals characters Category:Female characters